Obsession
by Passeri
Summary: Una tortura cotidiana trae secuelas. La presión ejerce un peso que destruye tu conciencia y cuando tus sentimientos desbordan para la persona que se fue, todo termina volcándose en una obsesión enfermiza que puede acabar con tu vida.


Resumen: _Una tortura cotidiana trae secuelas, la presión ejerce un peso que destruye tu conciencia y cuando tus sentimientos desbordan para la persona que se fue, todo termina volcándose en una obsesión enfermiza que puede acabar con tu vida._

Simbología:

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: narración en primera persona.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

* * *

**Obsession**

La noche asolaba las calles del centro de Tokio mientras las nubes se instalaban en el cielo encapotándolo. Comenzaría a llover pronto pues el viento había dejado de susurrar palabras muertas para guardar silencio mientras la tormenta se desataba.

Sakura apresuró el paso para llegar a la estación con el paraguas firmemente agarrado en su mano, esperaba a que la lluvia cayese en cualquier momento. Su prometido debía estar esperándola en la estación.

Ella estaba feliz, se casaba dentro de tres días con el hombre de sus sueños. Él era un empresario habilidoso y divertido, aunque atento con ella. Reparaba en todo tipo de detalles e intentaba complacerla en todo. Incluso había accedido a esperar a la noche de bodas para tener relaciones, se había contentado con tenerla junto a él, y ella se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

En un comienzo pensó que debería estar prohibido. Él era un pecado, sobretodo cuando caminaba por la calle con su traje a medida y la coleta baja de cabello negro. Era sexy.

Sentía la emoción de sólo saber que dentro de poco ambos podrían consumar su amor. Sabía que él sería tierno con ella en el momento, muchas veces le había dicho que quería que ella no tuviese que comparar su noche especial con ninguna otra que tuviesen más adelante. También sabía que le haría tocar el cielo en el primer contacto que tuviesen. Sus besos eran asombrosos, tanto que la encendían completamente. Él siempre olía rico, siempre era pulcro. Y como dato importante, era organizado y ordenado.

Era el hombre perfecto.

Caminó hacia la estación sintiéndose acechada. Ella era una persona inteligente, tenía una mente despierta que le hacía sopesar posibilidades. Tomó la opción del desvío por despiste y antes de llegar a la estación, dobló en un callejón. Lo que menos quería era darle problemas a Itachi, sobretodo si era algo que podía manejar.

_Al menos eso quería creer… _

Cuando volteó en el callejón sin salida vio la silueta recortada en la oscuridad de un hombre que avanzaba torpemente hacia ella. Sakura pensó que era un borracho. La fastidió saber que llegaría tarde sólo por que a ese tipo se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza.

Él avanzó con su paso irritantemente lento, como si no creyera realmente que ella estaba ahí; la miraba como si hubiese resucitado. Sakura dejaba reposar sus ojos verdes en los exaltados del hombre preguntándose por su sanidad mental antes de desviarlos a las manos para asegurarse de que no tuviese armas.

Él se veía de su edad aproximadamente si quitaba la barba de días, la ropa mal puesta, el desorden en su cabello y las ojeras bajo los ojos. Era pálido, seguramente con un cutis preciosamente liso, ojos rasgados y oscuros como obsidiana negra. La línea de su mandíbula era suave pero a la vez marcada acentuando sus rasgos masculinos. No pudo evitar compararlo con Itachi, pero ¿Quién podría? Se parecían tanto, sólo que este era una versión más desquiciada de lo que jamás sería su prometido.

Lo vio moverse y tragó saliva. En ese hombre había un velo cubriendo sus ojos, como si no mirara a la realidad. Ella quiso saber que veían sus ojos en ese momento.

- Dijeron que estabas muerta – dijo él. La voz ronca sacudió su cuerpo por completo y el dolor impregnado en cada palabra tocó fondo en su pecho. Intentó decir alguna palabra antes de que él siguiera asumiendo algo equivocado cuando se dio cuenta que su voz no salía – sabía que no era cierto. ¿Me estabas esperando?

Sakura negó frenética en su mente, sin embargo su cabeza se movió unos pocos centímetros con una lentitud pasmosa que el ni siquiera llegó a ver. No podía moverse y él se estaba acercando, tambaleándose y afirmándose de las paredes de ladrillo como si fuese gracioso de ver.

El aliento a alcohol le hizo arrugar la nariz con desagrado cuando él estuvo frente a ella. La envolvió en un abrazo torpe murmurando sobre sueños y esperanzas. ¿Por qué le hablaba a ella?

- D-Disculpa, pero… creo que te has equivocado de persona – susurró lento. Él se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos con duda. Tomó un mechón de cabello y lo alzó, tal vez notando el color rosáceo.

- ¿Te cambiaste el color de cabello? – tanteó al fin haciendo un gesto aprobatorio. Sakura intentó no temblar de susto por el toque suave que él tenía a pesar de estar borracho.

- Mi color de cabello es así – respondió tensa. Lo vio caminar como un felino rodeando a su presa antes de que su sonrisa opacara todo el desgarbo de su apariencia.

- Pensé que te había perdido… vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas que has hecho durante todo este tiempo – combinó él arrastrándola por las calles.

Sintió el martilleó insistente de su corazón golpeando su caja toráxica y entonces pensó en Itachi, que aún debía estar esperándola conteniéndose las ganas de llamar para darle su espacio y no atosigarla. Se detuvo de pronto y casi cayó cuando él hombre borracho tiró de su brazo. Él se detuvo también, mirándola.

- Esto no está bien – susurró ella sin saber como decirlo – yo no soy la persona que buscas. Escucha, tengo una vida y te aseguro que jamás he visto tu cara. Me voy a casar dentro de poco y---

- ¡Te vas a casar! – Gritó él haciéndola dar un salto. Soltó su muñeca con brusquedad y la miró como si quisiera asesinarla. Sakura temió por su vida - ¡tú te vas a casar conmigo! Eres mía¡me lo prometiste hace ocho años!

Buscó desesperadamente alguna ayuda. Sabía que lo peor era darle la espalda y no sabía que tan rápido corría él. Su mente repetía el nombre de su prometido una y otra vez y no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Una suave música se escuchó del bolso que traía Sakura y vio al hombre clavar su mirada en el origen del ruido como si quisiera hacerlo explotar. Se había puesto pálido de pronto y una vena se marcó en el dorso de sus manos cuando las empuñó.

- ¿Estás… trabajando? – cuestionó lenta y suavemente, tanto que su voz se asemejó a un siseo de serpiente. Sakura prefirió decir la verdad.

- No… yo sól---

- ¡Ni siquiera cuando vienes a verme dejas de trabajar! – gritó colérico. Sakura confirmó que él estaba mal. Ella en ningún momento había tenido intensión de toparse con él – ¡tú eres mía! – Los ojos verdes se cerraron con temor de un golpe y él pareció calmarse – lo siento… sabes que no me gusta ese… trabajo que tienes – soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado y luego alzó su mirada oscura para chocarla con la de ella – si quieres puedo pagar unas horas, así no perderás ganancia.

Lejos de ofenderse, Sakura entendió un par de cosas: él se había enamorado de una prostituta que conocía desde, probablemente, la infancia. La había confundido con ella y ahora intentaba pagarle para que compartiera un poco de tiempo, aunque debía decir que él tenía serios problemas de carácter.

La melodía de _Stalkers_ siguió sonando haciendo insoportable el momento. La pelirosa veía el autocontrol con el que ese hombre luchaba para, tal vez, no golpearla o destrozar su móvil.

Tenía miedo.

Eso produjo una oleada de ansiedad que se extendió por su cuerpo. Sus pies se movieron solos y se vio corriendo por la calle desierta con los ojos empañados y la lluvia cayendo incesante. Tuvo cortos segundos para preguntarse hace cuantos minutos había comenzado a llover cuando sintió un tirón en su cabello que se extendió por toda su cabeza, la imagen fue cortada cuando un golpe en su cara se vino cubriendo su vista y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Se despertó con un dolor agudo e intentó levantarse. Sus mejillas estaban adoloridas al igual que su cuerpo y la sensación de pánico la invadió al no reconocer el lugar. Arrugó la nariz inconscientemente al sentir el olor a cigarrillos y alcohol.

Lentamente recorrió con su mirada su cuerpo; su ropa estaba rota, su piel amoratada en algunas partes e irritada en otras. Se marcaban dedos, abrió la boca y su mandíbula se resintió completamente. Un dolor repentino en su cabeza llegó seguido del recuerdo. Todo tuvo sentido.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta y enseguida una mano cubrió su boca con brusquedad, ella intentó zafarse sin éxito. Sabía que sus ojos reflejaban el terror, y eso se agravó cuando vio la cara del hombre borracho frente a ella. La miraba con una perversión enfermiza que le produjo rabia.

- Despertaste – susurró él. Su estómago se resintió al sentir el aliento de tabaco y vodka.

Un tiempo costó asimilar la simple palabra cuando lo vio aflojarse la corbata con una mano mientras seguía sujetándola y se ponía sobre ella inmovilizando sus piernas.

Gritó. Lloró. Se lamentó y con cada intento de escape recibió un golpe y gritos de impaciencia.

Pensó en Itachi, sus amigos, su futuro, su familia. Su mente se volcaba a lo que ocurría en ese momento y sentía la impotencia correr por sus venas como si fuese veneno.

Quería desaparecer.

---

_Me casé el 20 de abril. No dije nada a nadie salvo que caí por las escaleras cuando iba de camino a la estación. Itachi no debatió mi respuesta aunque para mi parecía evidente que lo que dije era una mentira. Cuando mis heridas físicas sanaron, se realizó la boda y todos asistieron. Por unos momentos pude decir que olvidé todo. _

Dentro de la segunda semana de casados después de la luna de miel, el joven matrimonio recibió visitas; Sakura estaba contenta con el descaro de Naruto, la invasión de Ino, las discusiones de Deidara y Tobi y las apreciaciones sobre el decorado de la casa que aportaba Sasori. Incluso Itachi permitió que Kakuzu administrara los gastos para la fiesta de recepción tras los votos matrimoniales, y Hidan corrigió al sacerdote para que la boda fuese en nombre de Jashin; un dios que él idolatraba.

Aún cuando su boda fue casi mermada por los amigos de ambos, ellos se casaron felices sin importar las leyes que imponían las religiones. Con estar juntos bastaba. Si…

Sakura besó en los labios a Itachi antes de volver a la cocina a terminar el almuerzo mientras acomodaba el delantal blanco de volantes con una sonrisa. Su marido iría a abrir la puerta para detener el insistente timbre.

Itachi se había mantenido servicial, la ayudaba en casa cuando no trabajaba y siempre salía con una sorpresa nueva cada día. Sakura se alegraba que su marido no hubiese perdido parte de su encanto tras casarse, eso le gustaba.

- No te esperaba tan pronto – escuchó la voz profunda de Itachi desde la cocina. Sakura sacó las tazas de porcelana china con cuidado para servir té al invitado – debes estar pasándola mal, hermano – la ojiverde sonrió con entusiasmo.

El único que había faltado a la boda de la familia Uchiha estaba ahí. ¡El hermano pequeño de Itachi!

Pensó que tenía que conocerlo. Tal vez le diría alguna anécdota de cuando Itachi era niño para que ella luego les contara a sus hijos. Sonrió por el pensamiento y apagó el hervidor para luego dejar caer el agua caliente sobre las bolsitas triangulares de organza rellenas de té negro de mora.

Caminó a la sala de Estar sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara hasta llegar al salón; ahí su sonrisa se congeló.

- Sakura, él es mi hermano, Sasuke – presentó Itachi. Y el menor de los Uchiha sonrió haciendo una reverencia que a ella le pareció burlesca.

De pronto había sentido que le faltaba el aire y todo daba vueltas. Se repetía 'no puede estar pasándome esto… no a mí'. Era una coincidencia demasiada retorcida. Y aún cuando lo pensaba, su mente unía las piezas poco a poco hasta que la frase se formó en su mente: el hermano de su marido la había violado.

Frente a ella estaba su violador.

Su pesadilla.

Su mente se debatía entre fingir y salir corriendo cuando el tacto sobre su hombro la arrancó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Dio un salto como si el contacto la hubiese quemado. Itachi la miró preocupado aún con la mano extendida cerca de ella. Ella se sintió culpable.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó suavemente el Uchiha mayor. Sakura sintió una vez más que quería desaparecer.

Negó lentamente antes de que Sasuke tomara la palabra. La voz levemente ronca se mantenía fresca en su memoria; él se había grabado con fuego.

- Me vio caminando en la calle y dijo que me parecía a un actor – explicó él con una calma cargante. Ella notó a Itachi evaluando la mentira antes de mirarla. Su mente era un nudo de remordimiento, culpa, miedo y vergüenza que no podía desatar. De algún modo quiso que su súplica muda llegara a oídos de su esposo pero no vio la manera.

- Es cierto – dijo. Deseó que Itachi no le creyera, internamente quería que Itachi preguntara e insistiera hasta saber la verdad y que luego la defendiera de Sasuke y lo enviara a un internado psiquiátrico.

Pero no lo hizo.

Itachi asintió suavemente y Sakura por primera vez se sintió decepcionada de su marido. La mirada de Sasuke recorrió su cuerpo con una carga abrasadora de lujuria sin que Itachi lo notara. Los escalofríos abrazaron su cuerpo como si se tratara de una mala broma.

Comenzó a poner las tazas sobre la mesa baja y pequeña que había en medio del salón. Miró con horror que sus manos temblaban al punto de derramar el té de las pequeñas tazas, incluso las cucharitas de plata tintineaban fuertemente golpeando los platillos de porcelana hasta que una cayó al suelo dando un sonido agudo al chocar contra el mármol blanco del piso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio la mirada seria y los labios fruncidos de Sasuke mientras Itachi tomaba las tazas por ella.

Él iba a matarla, gimió dentro de su mente con angustia.

- Está un poco susceptible desde hace algún tiempo – excusó Itachi dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa antes de abrazarla. Ella ahogó un gemido – creemos que podría estar embarazada – los nudillos de las manos de Sasuke estaban blancos por la presión ejercida, una vena latía peligrosamente en su cuello.

Cuando él habló, Sakura se vio siendo acuchillada por cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

- Me alegra saberlo – los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tensos, horriblemente tensos.

---

_No podía entenderlo cuando decía que no me dañaría y luego… _

_Mi carácter terco no aprendía nunca a callar; lo contradecía, insultaba y maldecía para terminar llorando sobre la cama tras violarme furiosamente mientras me humillaba diciendo un nombre desconocido para mi. Cuando terminaba y salía de la habitación yo corría al baño y me encerraba por horas, sumergiéndome en agua y vinagre. Odiaba que me tocara, pero detestaba aún más la idea de llegar a tener hijos que sacaran sus genes, no podía soportarlo. _

Él recogió la ropa del suelo antes de lanzársela en la cara y encerrarse en el baño, como siempre. Sakura siguió llorando calladamente sobre la almohada intentando no hacer ruido mientras la impotencia la consumía. Tras unos minutos se movió con lentitud y ocupó las mismas sábanas para limpiar un poco su cuerpo pegajoso y salpicado antes de que él saliera. Sentía cada músculo agarrotado mientras los hematomas punzaban fuertemente.

Lo odiaba. Quería verlo morir, soñaba matándolo cada día, pero…

Sasuke salió del baño. Ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo manteniéndose oculta por el flequillo de su cabello. Él se había detenido a medio camino de la puerta. Parecía una estatua.

- Sakura… – llamó acercándose lentamente. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, atenta. Sasuke se arrodilló a un lado de ella, la escrutaba con vergüenza y angustia. Después de unos segundos la envolvió en un abrazo delicado y culpable mientras sollozaba quedadamente en la curva de su cuello y se disculpaba con susurros entrecortados.

_Estaba mal, pero de algún modo me descubría pensando que todo valía la pena para ese momento. Creí que me estaba volviendo loca; aguantar abuso sexual, acoso y violencia¿sólo para verle llorar como a un niño pequeño arrepentido? Nunca supe que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero lo dejé estar. _

Fue un error…

---

_Recordé preguntarme por vigésima octava vez en menos de una hora si esto continuaría así siempre. Mi esperanza de que Itachi se diera cuenta de la burla que suponía que Sasuke me violara en nuestra propia cama matrimonial menguaba lentamente como una flama en medio de una próxima tormenta… _

Su mente estaba perdida en tomar decisiones sobre lo que prepararía esa noche cuando Itachi llegara; tal vez sukiyaki acompañado de arroz blanco, té verde y gelatina. No. A Itachi no le gustaba la gelatina, él prefería los dangos de colores o los blancos bañados en salsa de caramelo.

Se dio cuenta que cada vez le era más difícil distinguir y separar los gustos de su marido y Sasuke. Normalmente se fundían cuando preparaba algo, lo hacía en una forma nueva que incluía cosas de las preparaciones de Itachi y Sasuke. De pronto se sintió enferma. Sus ojos llamearon despertando una fiera mirada que no era dirigida a nadie más que ella misma, pero Sasuke no lo vio así y le volteó la cara de un golpe mientras aceleraba las embestidas con el entrecejo fruncido en señal de molestia.

Se odió.

Mordisqueándose los labios para no gritar, sintió algo amargo bajar por su garganta junto a un nudo tan apretado que siquiera la dejaba tragar saliva.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación fue abierta. Itachi estaba ahí, mirando la escena en silencio. Sakura quería morir de la vergüenza e impotencia. No había tenido relaciones con su marido por miedo de que viese su cuerpo magullado, sentía rabia de que él respetara eso… si la viera podría contarle todo.

Sus ojos se empañaron cuando un velo de decepción cruzó la mirada de Itachi. Se estremeció de ver pasar la escena frente a sus ojos cuando él la dejara… se mataría. Itachi lo era todo para ella.

Todo.

Sasuke había terminado y con lentitud había salido de ella, como si estuviese recalcando con cada acción que ella le pertenecía en su totalidad. Se enredó en las sábanas dejándola descubierta sobre la cama. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y la vergüenza le hizo cerrar los ojos unos minutos.

Se sentía despreciable.

Ambos Uchiha rodearon la cama; Sasuke alejándose de ella e Itachi acercándose. Sakura sentía que sería cazada, pues ambas bestias tenían la misma sangre depredadora.

En una acción repentina, Sasuke desapareció corriendo tras la puerta y dejó al matrimonio en un silencio incómodo.

- Fue él desde el comienzo – susurró abrigándola con su saco – cuando no llegaste ese día a la estación – Sakura sintió sus ojos arder y él la abrazó.

El mundo se detuvo para ella cuando cerró los ojos, esta vez sin miedo.

Tanto tiempo esperando esas palabras, anhelando su abrazo que decía que todo estaría bien, viendo la diminuta sonrisa que decía que la entendía por su silencio y que intentaba ponerse en su lugar para sentir su miedo.

Sus labios soltaron un quejido de dolor y él fue su soporte mientras lloraba como una niña pidiendo perdón desesperadamente.

_Itachi sabía tantas cosas que yo jamás podría imaginar. Él sabía ser discreto, atento y comprensivo… siempre se mostraba seguro sin importar qué, y eso era lo que me dio fuerzas durante mucho tiempo. Con cuidado me explicó el entramado hilo que preparó Sasuke desde tanto tiempo atrás para la mujer que tenía el nombre que él tanto repetía mientras usaba mi cuerpo… mientras hablaba, la angustia laceró mi pecho al ver sus manos temblar, y nunca supe interpretar lo que sintió y pensó en ese momento. _

Él la besó y abrazó al pasar el susto inicial. Sakura se sintió confortada de alguna manera apreciando que al fin podía quitar el peso de la culpa que cargaba desde que había comenzado a mentir a su marido.

- Cuando te llevé al hospital, el médico dijo que habías sido violada – el silencio siguió junto al súbito palpitar de su corazón en la garganta. Él lo sabía desde un comienzo – quise esperar y darte tiempo para que me lo explicaras, luego pensé que querías borrar eso de tu vida y no puse objeción a la boda. Me impuse como meta el hacerte olvidar – Itachi la miró a los ojos unos minutos antes de hablar – te amo Sakura, pero mi amor no es posesivo. Si quieres---

- ¡No! – Interrumpió alzando un poco la voz sabiendo a donde terminaría esa frase – no quería que me dejaras si te lo decía. Tenía miedo – confesó sintiendo que el abrazo se apretaba más en su cuerpo. La lágrimas se hicieron presente en sus ojos otra vez – quería que tú fueras el primero, y luego el resto de la veces… quería entregarme sólo a ti.

- Eres mía Sakura y lo seguirás siendo mientras estés de acuerdo.

La ayudó a levantarse y a vestirse pensando que lo primero era salir de la casa a algún lugar lejano donde Sasuke no los encontrara de momento si rondaba cerca.

- Sasuke conoció a una niña cuando tenía 6 años. Se llamaba Tsubaki Hajime – los ojos verdes mostraron sorpresa al reconocer el nombre. Itachi siguió hablando mientras le abrigaba con un chaleco negro de punto grueso – en ese tiempo él era el eslabón más débil de la familia y siempre fue relegado por mí, el niño prodigio. Según el psicólogo que lo atendió, Sasuke desarrolló un tipo de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo con Tsubaki cuando comenzó a seguirla a escondidas… el informe decía que el comportamiento expresaba la acción que quería que nuestros padres tuviesen con él.

- Quería ser protegido – susurró Sakura caminando junto a Itachi fuera de la casa.

- Yo no presté demasiada atención a Sasuke, en ese entonces quería mostrarme a mi mismo que podía valerme y lo dejé olvidado. Recordé los informes cuando, un año después, el comportamiento de Sasuke se volvió más agresivo – sacó las llaves de automóvil y miró a ambos lados antes de abrir la puerta para Sakura. Ella se sentó y cerró con seguro mirando paranoicamente hasta que Itachi se sentó a un lado de ella y cerró la puerta antes de hacer contacto en el automóvil – en ese tiempo yo ya era más cercano a Sasuke y él me contaba todo lo que hacía y sus planes a futuro. Me hizo entender que cualquiera que se acercara a Tsubaki terminaba siendo destruido.

Sakura entrelazó sus manos y apretó el agarre, incitándolo a que hablara con paciencia.

- Un día, Sasuke me contó que Tsubaki había peleado con sus padres y salió de casa llorando, él…

- ¿Los mató? – cuestionó Sakura suavemente. Itachi asintió silencioso.

- No sé como lo hizo. Cuando le pregunté dijo que había sido por que golpearon a Tsubaki, no quise preguntar más y le ayudé a borrar evidencias antes de que Tsubaki volviera – frunció el entrecejo recordando detalles mientras seguía una curva en el camino – pero Tsubaki nunca volvió. Él siguió con su plan; estudió, sacó una carrera y subió posiciones en la empresa familiar. Tenía un estatus y pensé que se había curado, hasta que entré a su oficina y luego llegué a parar de casualidad a su departamento. Tiene todo tapizado de imágenes de Tsubaki, son fotos en todas las etapas de su vida. Cuando pregunté, él me dijo que tenía a varios detectives vigilándola y que los había contratado para que la encontraran cuando que se había ido.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo con mal gusto y compasión de la pobre mujer siendo vigilada toda su vida.

- No quise decir nada para alterarlo, a mi mismo me resultaba turbador que tuviese esa colección de fotos y supiese lo que hacía Tsubaki minuto a minuto – Itachi sacudió la cabeza estacionando el coche cerca de un hotel. En total habían tardado unos cuantos minutos entre la casa y el hotel que quedaba de camino al hospital.

- ¿Y cómo entro yo en esta historia? – cuestionó saliendo del automóvil y aferrándose al brazo protector de Itachi. Él la condujo hasta el hotel donde pidió una habitación. Cuando aseguró la puerta y las ventanas, él ayudó a la ojiverde para que fuese a darse un baño.

- Tsubaki se volvió prostituta, se mantenía de eso y murió hace casi un mes por sida. Murió en el hospital – la pelirosa asintió quedadamente encajando algunas cosas con los recuerdos borrosos de su primera conversación con Sasuke – tienes un parecido a Tsubaki… no caí en cuenta antes, pero eres casi idéntica a ella si te comparo por rasgos a vista leve – dijo – tienes los ojos verdes y el cabello en igual tono pero distinto color. De alguna manera Sasuke debe haber asimilado que tu eres Tsubaki y ya no puede modificar eso en su memoria, pienso que debe haber agravado su trastorno el saber que ella había muerto.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó tratando de cubrirse inútilmente las marcas de golpes de Itachi. Él pasó los dedos por cada herida con cuidado antes de responder.

- Tsubaki fue el primer amor de Sasuke, pero nunca se declaró, la frustración debe haber llegado de alguna manera cuando supo que no podría decirle nada nunca más – explicó dudoso. Sakura sabía que estaba intentando justificar a su hermano menor.

Itachi se sentía culpable de haberle dejado de lado cuando eran pequeños.

- ¿Y si me cambio el color de cabello a otro? – tanteó tras salir del agua. Sólo quería sacarse de encima a Sasuke y vivir su vida sin la tortura cotidiana a la que estaba sometida. Aún así, sintió lástima por la forma permanente en que se dañó la mente de un niño para llegar a ser tan peligroso.

Itachi negó suavemente con una sonrisa leve al escuchar la ocurrencia simplista de su mujer.

- Para Sasuke la idea de que Tsubaki está viva es incambiable, te reconocería por tus ojos aunque te cambiaras el rostro – murmuró con una leve nota amarga en la voz. Le tendió la blusa – incluso si te vas del país… él te encontraría. Tiene tanta inmunidad como yo en los países extranjeros, y si eso no es suficiente, le bastaría con nuestro apellido – Sakura sintió un ligero pinchazo de reproche crecer en su pecho. Pensó que Itachi debía imponerse más, no mostrar a Sasuke como invencible – lo siento princesa – susurró dándose cuenta de su error por el silencio de Sakura – me siento un poco culpable con Sasuke, pero tampoco puedo permitir que te haga daño.

Ella pensó que había dado en el blanco al sacar la conclusión de la culpabilidad autoimpuesta de Itachi. Asintió lentamente intentando ponerse en su lugar como él lo había hecho con ella. No quería defraudarlo.

Sus pupilas se achicaron cuando le vio acercándose a la puerta. Nerviosa le tomó del brazo con una exigencia silenciosa reflejada en sus ojos.

- Itachi¿Dónde--- – él besó sus labios con una delicadeza desconcertante.

Su corazón dolió y sus ojos ardieron otra vez cuando el quitaba los seguros de la puerta.

- Volveré pronto. Sólo intentaré convencerlo – y la puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo que hizo eco hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Se sintió sola. Acechada. Temerosa.

Corrió a la ventana para mirarlo partir en el automóvil. Juntó sus manos elevando una oración al cielo, esperando que Sasuke no intentara nada. Sin Itachi ella no podía… ella se volvería loca si Itachi no estaba sosteniendo su mano.

---

Estacionó el automóvil y bajó mirando a ambos lados. El lugar mostraba una calma y silencio lóbrego rodeando la casa en la que había sido feliz desde que se casó con Sakura.

La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta y las luces apagadas, aún así entró buscando a su hermano.

_Sasuke… _

Revisó el primer piso y luego subió las escaleras buscando en el segundo piso. El silencio y el abandono lo seguían como fantasmas. Hasta que entró a la habitación que compartía con su mujer.

La amargura se reflejó en sus ojos oscuros mientras veía las sábanas desordenadas. Su mente realzó las escenas inconscientemente de Sakura resistiéndose a Sasuke cuando él la violaba. Pensó en la impotencia que debía tener su esposa de no poder decir nada. Caminó lentamente a medida que escuchaba los gritos de Sakura cada vez más fuertes en su cabeza.

Sus manos rozaron las sábanas y la superficie de la cama antes de que sintiera algo frío en su cabeza. Él se quedó quieto, hasta que fue su mismo hermano el que lo tiró de las ropas hasta que quedara frente a él.

- ¡Te la presté no para que te la llevaras! – gritó con un pulso inestable sosteniendo el arma que apuntaba la frente del Uchiha mayor.

- Sasuke, lo siento… – la culpabilidad envolvió gentilmente cada palabra. Itachi por un momento pensó que Sasuke había comprendido al mostrar una mueca triste, pero no duró mucho.

- ¡Cállate¿Dónde está Tsubaki? Ella es mía.

La risa cadenciosa se escuchó en lo profundo de su mente. Los ojos verdes y brillantes lo miraron y la sonrisa dulce lo abrazó durante unos segundos.

_Sakura… _

- ¡Es suficiente Sasuke! – alzó la voz. Su hermano se mostró temeroso al reconocer la misma frase cuando eran niños – ella no volverá, murió hace unas semanas en el hospital de sida. Me lo contaste. Tsubaki está muerta – la mirada demente se acentuó en los ojos rasgados del menor y el arma se presionó con firmeza en su frente otra vez.

- Es mía… ¡tú me la robaste¿Dónde la escondiste? – el mayor miró unos segundos a su hermano antes de que una sonrisa resignada se formase en sus labios.

- No te lo diré, Sasuke – concluyó con voz firme.

El sonido fuerte y hueco resonó por cada rincón de la casa vacía y fue seguido de un grito salido de una tortura.

---

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…

_Durante ese momento sentí que la habitación se hacía más grande y los sonidos repercutían más fuertes en mis oídos. Me pregunté por Itachi notando que el minutero del reloj colgado en la pared apenas había cambiado un par de posiciones desde que él había salido. Me sentía ansiosa. Mi estómago era un nudo que se tensaba a cada segundo que el reloj avisaba, los nervios me comían por dentro. Traté de distraerme mirando la suite, pero los pensamientos sobre Itachi me invadían una y otra vez siendo cada vez más escabrosos. Odié las teorías hipotéticas que sacaba mi mente en la espera de noticias. _

La histeria se hizo presente en sus movimientos torpes cuando recordó que Itachi tenía un gran sentido de culpabilidad para con su hermano.

La teoría de que muriera era simplemente inaceptable, pero ¿si Sasuke la consideraba aceptable? Estaba segura que mataría a su propia sangre. Temió por su marido y tomó el chaleco negro antes de salir de la habitación corriendo.

Sus pies estuvieron cansados de tanto correr al igual que sus ojos que, aún en ese momento miraban a todas partes en espera de que en cualquier momento Sasuke apareciera para matarla. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna antes de apreciar la vista siniestra que tenía la casa donde ella vivía junto a su marido.

Vio el automóvil estacionado en la entrada y corrió a él notando que estaba vacío y cerrado. Su corazón martilleó fuertemente en su pecho antes de abrir la puerta de la casa.

Revisó piso a piso en silencio. Su cabeza decía que Sasuke estaba aún suelto, pero su corazón quería confiar en que Itachi ya lo había enviado a un centro y en ese momento estaba a un lado de su hermano sedado y atado con una camisa de fuerza. ¿Si era así, no debía llamarla para avisar?

Llegó al segundo piso y se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial que, contradictoriamente tenía buenos y malos recuerdos. Se asomó cuidadosa por el marco de la puerta antes de pararse completamente en la entrada como si fuese una estatua.

Miró los pies en el suelo, como si estuviese recostado sobre la cama, las manos tendidas que tal vez le daban la bienvenida. Los ojos cristalinos y abiertos mirando a la nada y la piel blanquecina contrastando con el charco de sangre que había bajo su cabeza mientras una sonrisa muerta se dirigía a ella.

Muerta.

No miró a Sasuke que estaba casi tras ella apuntándola con el arma y gritando que lo mirara a él. Caminó tambaleante hasta arrodillarse a un lado del cuerpo y con cuidado pasó sus dedos sobre algo que no tenía Itachi cuando había salido del hotel:

- Itachi… cariño¿por qué tienes ese agujero en la frente…? – preguntó suavemente tocando la herida. Sus ojos se humedecieron antes de que el Uchiha la tomara de la barbilla para que le mirara a él.

- ¡Tsubaki, yo…! – ella sonrió y luego comenzó a reírse, vacía. Sasuke la miró sin entender y la soltó dando un par de pasos atrás.

Sakura se acercó otra vez a Itachi y lo abrazó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Sus ojos antes brillosos ahora se mostraban pálidos y opacos junto a una expresión tranquila mientras arrullaba el cuerpo muerto cantando una nana.

---

_Yo nunca creí que Itachi estuviese muerto. Él seguía conmigo. Dijo que tardaría en volver y, se tardó un poco, lo fui a buscar y luego volvimos al hotel. Los días pasaron y nos enteramos que Sasuke murió, Itachi aún se culpa de eso, pero es un capítulo cerrado. Nosotros ahora vivimos en Alemania. _

Sakura probó el estofado de carne mientras oía la televisión en la sala. Apagó la cocina cuando la comida estuvo lista y preparó la mesa con servilletas, cubiertos, vasos y platillos.

Era el quinto aniversario de su matrimonio.

- Koizumi, Takuto – llamó al ver a los dos gemelos correr hasta donde ella estaba. Sonrió notando que eran iguales, la única diferencia era que Koizumi era una niña y era la menor – vayan a lavarse las manos, su padre llegará en cualquier momento.

- ¡Si mamá! – gritaron ellos iniciando una carrera al lavabo.

Cuando volvieron, ella arregló la ropa de ambos mientras escuchaba las llaves girando en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió mostrando al Uchiha que cargaba con un maletín y unas bolsas de tiendas renombradas. Los gemelos corrieron a abrazar a su padre y Sakura no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

- Bienvenido a casa, querido – él la besó en los labios antes de entregarle una bolsa pequeña que la hizo sonreír como una niña.

- Estoy en casa, Tsubaki.

_Cuando algo extremadamente trágico le sucede a una persona, esta en ocasiones puede volverse loca. _

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - - -

- - -

* * *

Las personas que sufren el trastorno de estrés postraumático no pueden integrar lo sucedido en su mente, esto quiere decir que el trauma no llega a formar parte de su pasado sino que continúa presente en su vida psíquica. Los recuerdos, lejos de borrarse, se vuelven más presentes y vividos, no pierden la carga emocional ni tampoco se modifican en la mente del individuo, es "como si hubiese sucedido ayer".

Existen tres síntomas que acompañan al TEPT. Pero del que se habla en esta historia es de la reexposición compulsiva al trauma: la persona opta por una actitud masoquista. Se acerca a situaciones que la lleven a experimentar lo vivido para, de alguna forma intentar salir indemne de ella, como lo es el caso de Sakura. La explicación que se le da a esta actitud es que, el individuo tiene la sensación de haber fracasado en ese momento dado y busca revivirlo para intentar controlar la situación y cambiar el final.


End file.
